


Cold Water

by wooseokist



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation, blushing seungyoun, confused wooseok, drowning yohan, jealous seungyoun, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseokist/pseuds/wooseokist
Summary: where wooseok is confused because a certain someone is avoiding him.orwooseok saved a drowning yohan and a certain someone is jealous.





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thank you for clicking! this is my very first story in this website. please be kind to me!

> **What did I do this time?**

Wooseok thought to himself. Him and Seungyoun were just chatting the night before, but during breakfast, he noticed that the latter is avoiding him. 

It's a normal day in the X1 household, where our little Wooseok woke up with a huge grin in his face. He can't believe it that talking to Seungyoun the night before could have this effect on him. It's not like he has a crush on him or something... well, maybe a little. But that's not the point. The thing is, he struggled sleeping the night before, but he still woke up looking forward what the day is gonna offer, like he's a Disney princess or something. <strike>Well he is one.</strike> With full of optimism, he skipped his way to breakfast.

He's almost done eating, and Seungyoun is still not leaving the room. _This is weird_. But he still refused to leave the dining table. To his defense, the waffles that Seungwoo made is beyond amazing. 

"Did you already pack?" He heard Seungwoo talking to someone. He couldn't see who he was talking to, because his back was facing them. Wooseok would be lying if he said he didn't expect that someone to be a _certain someone_. "Of course! I couldn't sleep last night because of how excited I was for this outing." replied a satoori accent. His shoulders dropped. It was the ever-fluffball Hyeongjun. Not the _someone_\- Wooseok was expecting. At this moment, everyone already got up to pack and do their thing, leaving Wooseok alone.

Until...

"Seungoun-ah, why did you wake up so late?" He heard Seungwoo again. This time, his head whipped back- and for a second their eyes meet. As if he met Medusa's eyes, Seungyoun immediately darted his eyes back to Seungwoo. "Ah- ah... I finished a drama last night." He rubbed the back of his neck. Wooseok went back to his empty plate and anticipated Seungyoun to join him. "Well did you already finish packing?" 

"Or right! I forgot that it was today!" He exclaimed. _**Lie**_. Wooseok thought to himself. It was a lie because Seungyoun asked for his help the night before. Wooseok himself packed Seungyoun's clothes. What's all this about?

"Well before doing that, join Wooseok first. I made waffles." And that's where Wooseok's heart skipped a beat. "Uh... I have a lot of things to pack. Maybe later." and he heard him entering a room. 

> **Did my breath stink this morning? Did I look that ugly?**

They have already arrived in the car and the questions in his head won't stop coming up. 

He anticipated their expedition towards the resort. Because for everyone's information they have a seating arrangement, and yup you've guessed it right, Seungyoun is gonna be stuck with him for two hours. 

Finally Seungyoun showed up. Their eyes met once again. Just like last time, Seungyoun is the one who broke the contact. His eyes roamed the bus and it lit up when he saw Dohyon at the far end. Wooseok’s eyes followed him. Instead of sitting next to his designated seat mate. He asked Eunsang to scoot to the side and chose to sit beside his favourite bub. Something is really up.

Yohan showed up at the door. “Where’s Seungyoun hyung?” He asked when he noticed Wooseok is sitting by himself. Wooseok nudged his head to the side to let him know Seungyoun is sitting at the back. “I’m gonna sit here then.” He gave Wooseok his iconic bunny smile. 

The trip was quiet. Wooseok felt thankful towards Yohan, because it would really be lonely sitting there alone. Good thing he has Yohan to tell him jokes and show him humorous antics. And for a while, Wooseok forgot what was bugging him.

Finally they have arrived. The resort wasn’t anything big. The adjective to use is- cozy. The company reserved the whole resort for the boys to have it for themselves.

They all gathered in the lobby. “Room assignment!” Seungwoo exclaimed. He plopped up four keys. “So, we have four rooms. Three rooms would be occupied by three members and a room for two.” “How about manager-nim?” Eunsang asked. “He insisted on going home. His house is actually near here.” Seungwoo explained. “So how are we gonna do this?” 

The boys suggested to just pick who they want to save time. They are all tired from the trip and want to dive in their beds. 

So the first room got occupied by Hyeongjun, Minhee and Dongpyo. 

The second room is occupied by Junho, Yohan and Eunsang.

And the third room is occupied by Dohyon, Hangyul and...

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun. He noticed Seungyoun was having a hard time deciding if he should join the two or what. It would be a lie if Wooseok said he wouldn’t be disappointed if Seungyoun chose the third room. But the thing is, something is up and Wooseok can’t point his finger at it. To save everyone’s time, and obviously Seungyoun wants the third room. Wooseok volunteered. 

“I’d share a room with Seungwoo hyung.” He smiled at his hyung. He wants to fix what’s between him and Seungyoun as soon as possible, but he’d just let this one pass by, because obviously Seungyoun is avoiding him and he don’t want to force Seungyoun on being roommates with him. He’d find a way later to talk to him. 

Speaking of Seungyoun, Wooseok faced him. His face is filled with emotion Wooseok can’t recognise. Is it remorse? Regret? For the nth time their eyes met, but this time Seungyoun didn’t break the contact.

”Hyung, let’s swim!” He heard Hyeongjun. Wooseok’s eyes darted open as he looked around. Seungwoo is reading in the other bed, while Hyeongjun is still in the front door peeking his head. 

“You guys go, I’d stay here.” Seungwoo replied. “Same” Wooseok mumbled. Damn, It had been a long time since he had a power nap. He snuggled more with the pillows and tried to go back to sleep

Suddenly Wooseok heard a familiar voice. “Are you guys really not coming?” It was Seungyoun. 

“Yeah, I’m good here.” Seungwoo insisted. Wooseok didn’t reply. 

“Then what are you gonna two do here?” Seungyoun asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe snuggle with Wooseok or something.” Seungwoo giggled. “Isn’t that right, Wooseok-ah?” Seungwoo continued in a seductive voice. “Hyung that’s creepy, don’t use that tone.” Wooseok replied. He just covered himself with the blanket.

“Th-then, I’m also gonna stay here.” Seungyoun suddenly blurted. 

“Huh? Why hyung? You were the one who insisted for us to swim.” The confused Hyeongjun asked. 

“Ah- uhm... I’m gonna stay here, b-because the grownups are here. You should go and enjoy swimming. Bye!” He then closed the door. 

“Really Seung? You should go. Me and Wooseok are just having a staycation. You should go with the kids.” Seungwoo insisted. 

Wooseok felt the end of his bed dip. “No, it’s okay I’m gonna stay here with you guys.” 

“Okay, if you insist.” 

Few minutes has passed and it had been quiet. Wooseok peeked from his blanket and saw Seungyoun watching him. Seungyoun immediately averted his eyes. 

“Wooseok-ah, can you go check on the kids.” Seungwoo said. Wooseok stretched and proceeded to go out. “W-wait, I’m coming with you!” Seungyoun quickly caught up with him. 

On the way to the pool, both of them were quiet, and boy, it was awkward. “Uhm Wooseok...” Finally, the ice had been broken. Wooseok hummed in response. Then once again silence filled them.

“I-“

”Yohan hyung!”

Wooseok and Seungyoun suddenly exchanged glances. That was Dongpyo. They both ran towards the pool. And there, they saw Dongpyo and Hyeongjun panicking and on the pool Yohan was struggling. 

With his pyjamas- Wooseok dived in the cold water. He worked as a life guard before, so this wasn’t new to him. As he approached Yohan, Yohan was already unconscious. They were in the seven feet part of the pool. He grabbed Yohan and dragged him to the shallow part. As they approached the shallow part, Seungyoun immediately went down to help Wooseok carry Yohan. 

They placed Yohan in the floor. He heard Dongpyo tear up. 

Yohan is still unconscious, the water is still inside him. He learned this during their training. He pumped the bottom of his chest three times. But nothing was happening. So his lips met with Yohan’s lips. And he breathed out some air. With that, he pumped once again.

Thankfully, Yohan started blurting out water. 

“You were so cool, hyung!” Hyeongjun exclaimed. Wooseok is now in the lobby with everyone else. He’s still dripping wet and together with Yohan they have towel around them. 

“Thank you again, hyung. I don’t know what happened. My leg just felt numb all of the sudden and it was hurting a lot. Next thing I knew, I was already drowning.” Yohan explained. 

“Again, you should all be careful. There are no life guards in here, since the resort is closed.” Seungwoo messed up his hair with frustration.

”I’m so sorry hyung. But it’s okay we have Wooseok hyung here with us.” Yohan giggled, which he received a death glare from their leader. After a few words from Seungwoo, they finally decided to have their dinner. It had been a long day for everyone. 

Wooseok was about to leave when Seungyoun grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. 

“What is it, Seung?” 

Seungyoun’s back was facing him. He finally let go of his hand. “O-okay! I won’t let this be dragged for so long.” He says, still not facing him.

”Wooseok... I like you... a lot.” Wooseok noticed how his ears went red. 

“I don’t know when it started, probably since I laid my eyes on you. But our conversation last night woke me up. After conversing with you, it made me realise how I want you to be mine. I tried denying it, to the point I couldn’t sleep anymore. Yes, I didn’t sleep the whole night. And it really hurts thinking, you were sleeping soundly in the next room and you don’t feel the same way towards me. I-I mean it’s okay! It’s totally fine.”

”Then I tried denying my feelings for you again, I tried to avoid you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed it. I-I hope you did.” He shyly admitted. 

“Everything started going downhill when Yohan took my seat back in the bus. I got jealous watching you be humoured by others, besides me. I couldn’t concentrate doing anything. My eyes always followed you.”

“Then you volunteered being roommates with Seungwoo-hyung. I swear, when we left the lobby, it took me some time to stop myself from switching rooms with him. That’s also the reason why I stayed in your room for a while, because I was making sure both of you won’t really snuggle like what he said.” 

“It may be childish- but I got jealous with Yohan once again.” 

“I-I mean.... it’s insensitive to think about but... Ugh! Forget it! All I’m saying is... I like you and it’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same way...” Finally he turn around. And quickly, Wooseok gave him a peck. 

Seungyoun’s already flushed cheeks became more flushed. If that’s really possible. He was silent for a while, and Wooseok just grinned to himself.

”Can you do that again?” Seungyoun asked. Wooseok rolled his eyes and smirked. “Well I guess that’s my response for your whole monologue.” 

“That quick smack? Come on, another one!” He pouted. “Whatever Seung.” 

“Should I throw myself in the pool and drown also for you to kiss me again?” 

“Shut up.” 

> **Why do I like this guy again?**

Wooseok thought to himself

**Author's Note:**

> should i write what happened that ‘night’? The ‘night’ they’ve been mentioning,,, hmm??? 
> 
> anyways, if you reach this part, thank u v much! it means a lot.


End file.
